The present invention relates to a modular connector that includes at least one plurality of modular components connectable together. The modular nature of the modular connector of the present invention provides a manner in that various mounting configurations may be provided using many of the same basic components. The modular connector of the present inventor is particularly useful in circuits wherein a coaxial cable is connected to a printed circuit board.
The use of electrical connectors is common in many industries. One example is the various electrical connectors used throughout the wiring system of an automobile wiring system. For example, in such a system it is often desirable to connect a coaxial cable to the circuitry of a printed circuit board. In such instances, an electrical connector typically provides the interface between the two. When multiple design configurations are present, a different type of electrical connector may be required for each design. For example, different automotive electrical systems may require connectors having different housings, insulators and the like. Typically, this problem is solved by providing a variety of types and configurations of electrical connectors. In addition, when a new automotive feature is implemented, it may be necessary to also design and produce a completely new type of electrical connector. For example, there might be a need for a different mounting style or a new type of connector with multiple connections. In such instances, retooling may be required to fabricate the new part. Even in those cases where only one component of the electrical connector requires changing, retooling may still be required. For example, current electrical connectors often include a plastic body or a metal shell that are dedicated to a single design. Each of these is considered a major component of an electrical connector, and any change thereof involves retooling each time a new connector style is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector that may be readily modified for use with various design configurations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector that may be fabricated from various interchangeable components to alter the configuration of the connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector that includes modular components that may be readily assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular connector useful as an interface between a coaxial cable and a printed circuit board.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular connector that achieves one or more of the foregoing objects and is useful in an automobile wiring system.
This invention achieves these and other objects by providing a modular connector, including at least one plurality of modules connectable together. Each plurality of modules includes a first module in the form of a bracket having at least one aperture extending therethrough, and a second module in the form of a cover having an opening extending therethrough. The bracket and the cover are structured and arranged for attachment of the cover to the bracket such that the aperture is adjacent the opening. A third module is provided in the form of an insert having a first bore extending therethrough. The insert is structured and arranged for insertion through the aperture and into the opening. A fourth module is provided in the form of an insulator having a second bore extending therethrough. The insulator is structured and arranged for insertion into the first bore. A fifth module is provided in the form of a contact structured and arranged for insertion into the second bore. Fabrication of the various components of the modular connector of the present invention may be accomplished using conventional procedures.
A modular connector may be provided comprising at least one plurality of modules that are connectable together and that includes a first module in the form of a conductive bracket. The bracket includes a wall having at least one aperture extending therethrough in the direction of a first axis from a first wall surface to an opposite second wall surface. A second module is provided in the form of an insulative cover having a base that includes an opening extending therethrough in the direction of a second axis from a first base surface to an opposite second base surface. A first tubular wall is provided that extends from the second base surface in the direction of a third axis coincident with the second axis. The first module and the second module are structured and arranged for attachment of the first base surface to the first wall surface such that the first axis is coincident with the second axis. A third module is provided in the form of a conductive insert that includes a second tubular wall having a flanged end. The second tubular wall extends in the direction of a fourth axis. The third module is structured and arranged (a) for insertion of the second tubular wall through the aperture and into a bore formed by the first tubular wall such that the first, second, third and fourth axes are coincident, and (b) for engagement of the flanged end with the second wall surface. A fourth module is provided in the form of an insulator that includes a third tubular wall extending from a bottom portion in the direction of a fifth axis. The fourth module is structured and arranged (a) for insertion of the third tubular wall into a bore formed by the second tubular wall such that the first, second, third, fourth and fifth axes are coincident, and (b) for engagement of the bottom portion with the second wall surface. A fifth module is provided in the form of a contact structured and arranged for insertion into a bore formed by the third tubular wall. The contact includes at least a portion that is coincident with the first, second, third, fourth and fifth axes.